the_howling_coastfandomcom-20200214-history
Geoffrick Stoneward
Geoffrick Stoneward, the youngest son of Roderick Stoneward, younger brother of Toderick Stoneward is a hard man, known for his complete devotion to his House. He is rarely not seen accompanying his older brother. History Childhood Born under the shadow of his older brother, Toderick, Geoffrick was also raised to the same high standards as the rest of his siblings. He was expected to be a close friend and advisor to his older brother but wasn't reserved any actual positions. As a younger boy, he often quarreled with other children. Geoffrick had a fiery temper and constantly got into fights. Only his older brother and sister were capable of quelling his temper. The three Stoneward children were very close growing up, and didn't find much cause to fight amongst each other. As Geoffrick grew older, he rose through the ranks of the Stoneward Regiment. He proved that he was an excellent fighter and was probably more effective than his brother. However, what he had in brawn and athleticism, he lacked in intellect. He was cunning regarding his use of weaponry and strategy, he certainly wasn't a simpleton. Geoffrick lacked motivation for studies outside of warfare, bored by literature, mathematics, and history. His ignorance towards them caused him to fall short in these fields. Despite his skill, the position of Captain had been awarded to his cousin before Geoffrick was able after the crippling of his older brother. Adulthood As he transitioned from adolescence to adulthood, he had become protective of his brother who had lost much. But he did find time for love, he had fallen in love with a lovely woman. Joanna was the daughter of a wealthy Gilnean commoner. A self-made man, her father had built his enterprise from the ground up, owning several factories. They courted for some time, but their love was quick and both of their fathers approved the match. They were married and a year later, Joanna gave birth to twins! One a boy and the other a girl, Geoffrick named them Gregorick and Katelyn. And a few years later, they would have a second son, whom they named Ayderick. Geoffrick was a happy man, he had a loving wife and children he admired. Until of course, things began to worsen. The Northgate Rebellion, which he opposed for several reasons, added stress to his work at first. But by the end took the life of his eldest nephew. The fact his father perished shortly afterwards did not help his grief. Geoffrick comforted his older brother, now the Lord of the House of Stoneward in these harsh times and grew closer to him. The Northgate Rebellion and Worgen Curse Just as things appeared to be settling down, the Worgen Curse erupted. Sending his homeland into chaos, Geoffrick was infected in the fall of Stoneward Prison. Fortunately, he had arranged for his wife and children to be moved to the country as the situation worsened. His cousin, Broderick managed to escort him and his brother to Duskhaven where they received treatment. Geoffrick fought the Forsaken throughout the Invasion of Gilneas and valiantly in the Battle for Gilneas City. He eventually evacuated with the rest of his family, reuniting with his wife and children in Keel Harbor, to the Howling Oak. He later followed Toderick Stoneward to Stormwind City and resided there with his family for three years. Whilst living in Stormwind, Geoffrick spent some time as a mercenary where he earned some coin and kept busy. Service to Alterac After three long years of retirement, Toderick Stoneward had grown very bored and found work again serving Alterac as their Lawspeaker. His brother accomplished much there, although Geoffrick ignored most of it only doing what his brother asked of him, which was mostly to lead the Stoneward forces into battle, which he did on numerous occasions. Toderick also managed to reclaim the Earldom of Corvric whilst serving Alterac, where Geoffrick moved his family. Eventually, his brothers politics soon forced the Stonewards to leave Alterac, Geoffrick followed his brother. During his time in Alterac, Geoffrick developed a hatred for several Alteraci officials. Now Toderick's politicking led him to become the Ambassador of Gilneas to Arathor, Geoffrick now serves as apart of his guard there although often returns to Corvric to visit his wife and see to matters that his brother is too busy to. Category:Characters Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:House of Stoneward Category:Warriors